1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or to a battery storage case that can accommodate batteries of different types.
2. Related Background Art
Most of recent devices which use batteries, such as cameras, employ high-capacity lithium batteries. Although it is desirable for users to use lithium batteries which have excellent characteristics as batteries, conventional AA alkaline cells are also preferred by many users, e.g. for use with cameras which are often carried to various places, because of their availability and inexpensiveness. To meet such needs, there has been proposed e.g. by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-43672, a power source pack (referred to as a xe2x80x9cpower source magazinexe2x80x9d in the publication) for use with a single-lens reflex camera, which enables the use of AA batteries in the camera. This power source pack constitutes a battery storage case that cannot only accommodate AA batteries but also a lithium battery pack containing two lithium battery cells.
As is also understood, e.g. from the above publication, the lithium battery requires a far smaller space for accommodation than the AA battery to obtain the same output voltage. Therefore, in the battery storage case configured such that it can accommodate batteries of these selected two types, if the lithium battery is accommodated in the battery storage case, the accommodating space has a greater part of unoccupied space.
Further, besides the lithium battery and the AA battery, there are a lot of types of batteries which are different in shape and the like. Therefore, a battery storage case capable of accommodating batteries of specific different selected types has been proposed for the convenience of users, e.g. by Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-32932.
According to the prior art publications, batteries of selected types that can be accommodated in the battery storage case are limited to a combination of a plurality of electric cell batteries and a battery pack, both occupying approximately the same space. However, the output voltage of an AA battery cell and that of a lithium battery cell are different from each other. For instance, in a camera normally operated at a rated voltage of 6 volts, two lithium battery cells can replace four AA battery cells required for the rated voltage. Further, the lithium battery in general is larger in external diameter and smaller in whole length than the AA battery. Therefore, it has been very difficult to configure a battery storage case that can accommodate batteries of the above two types as selected types.
It is an object of the invention to provide a battery storage case which is capable of accommodating batteries of different selected types without an unused space being left in a battery storage case thereof and is therefore very convenient to handle by users.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a battery storage case comprising a) a receiving section for receiving a plurality of first batteries that provide a predetermined voltage; and b) a battery cover for closing the receiving section: and the receiving section has a space for accommodating the plurality of first batteries, the space having a first part for accommodating a smaller number of second batteries than a number of the first batteries, that provide the predetermined voltage, and a second part that is not used when the second batteries are received in the receiving section, the second part being used for accommodating spare batteries for the second batteries.
According to this battery storage case, a receiving section receives a plurality of first batteries that provide a predetermined voltage, and a battery cover closes the receiving section. The receiving section has a space for accommodating the plurality of first batteries. A first part of the space accommodates a smaller number of second batteries than a number of the first batteries, to provide the predetermined voltage, and a second part of the same is not used when the second batteries are received in the receiving section, and accommodates spare batteries for the second batteries. Therefore, it is possible to provide a battery storage case which is not only capable of making use of an unused space but also is very convenient for the user.
Preferably, the spare batteries have outer shells, and the battery cover has inner curved surfaces for holding the outer shells of the spare batteries.
Preferably, the battery storage case further comprises movable terminals that are moveable into a position in which the movable terminals are positioned inside the receiving section, to hold the second batteries in contact therewith when the second batteries are received in the receiving section.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a battery storage case comprising a receiving section for receiving a plurality of first batteries, the receiving section having a space for accommodating the plurality of first batteries, the space having a part for accommodating second batteries shorter in whole length than the first batteries; and movable terminals that are moveable into a first position in which the movable terminals are receded outside the receiving section when the first batteries are received in the receiving portion, and into a second position in which the moveable terminals are positioned inside the receiving portion to hold the second batteries in contact therewith when the second batteries are received in the receiving section.
Preferably, the battery storage case further comprises a pivotally movable terminal base to which the movable terminals are attached, and a stage connected to the terminal base and extending longitudinally of batteries received in the receiving section, at least the terminal base and the stage forming a translation link mechanism allowing the stage to perform a translation in a direction radial of the received batteries when the terminal base is pivotally moved to bring the movable terminals into the first position for permitting the first batteries to be received in the receiving section or to bring the movable terminals into the second position for permitting the second batteries to be received in the receiving section.
More preferably, the first batteries and the second batteries have outer shells, and wherein the stage has first surfaces formed thereon for being brought into contact with the outer shells of the first batteries when the movable terminals are in the first position, and second surfaces formed thereon for being brought into contact with the outer shells of the second batteries when the movable terminals are in the second position.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.